Crib Notes
Crib Notes is episode 2b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Kyle can't get his studies for the Milkweed Admittance test done in time, so he uses a Crib Notes spell to cheat on the test. But the spell winds up turning him into a baby and Fanboy and Chum Chum will do anything in their power to make Kyle fall asleep so the spell can work. Plot Kyle sits down at his coffee table, which has thousands of books. He wonders how he'll ever pass a test he's given and worries he'll never get back into Milkweed. Fanboy and Chum Chum suddenly crash into the room after the coolest jump ever on their turbo bike, and ask what Kyle is doing at the bottom of "Snake River Canyon". Kyle tells them he was studying for an exam called M.A.T., to which Chum Chum wants to know about, and Fanboy adds what studying is. Kyle says that M.A.T. stands for Milkweed Admittance Test, if he passes it, he'll go back to Milkweed Academy. Chum Chum suggests that Kyle is speaking gibberish and Fanboy adds that his blood sugar is low, so he and Chum Chum head off to get a study snack for Kyle. Fanboy comes back with a leftover container reading "Flan: Do no open under any circumstances", which suddenly horrifies Kyle. Fanboy decides to make an exception as Kyle looks hungry, and he opens the container and drops the flan onto a plate. The flan suddenly expands and grows a body, transforming itself into Professor Flan, Kyle's former teacher. Professor Flan is not feeling well and explains to Kyle that once he turned him into a flan, he was stuffed in a container and tossed into the icebox, thus almost expiring again. Kyle lies and says he was just preserving his powers so future generations could enjoy and taste him. Professor Flan tells Kyle that he knows he wants to go back to Milkweed and has a plan of his own: he'll return tomorrow to grade the exam, and Kyle must get every answer right, otherwise he won't get readmitted. Kyle is upset and thinks he'll never get his studies done in time, so Fanboy and Chum Chum suggests he fail, like they do, so they can stay with them in Hank's class forever. Kyle suddenly gets an idea: he'll cheat with Crib Notes. He asks Necronomicon for the requested spell, but he denies, as the spell is wrong. Kyle disagrees, and slams Necronomicon open and finds the spell for Crib Notes. Kyle chants the incantation and suddenly, he disappears along with his sofa becoming a crib. Fanboy and Chum Chum look inside the crib and learn that Kyle has turned himself into an infant baby, which is how the spell works. The wizard turns into a baby, and in order to make the Crib Notes appear, he has to go to sleep in his Enchanted Crib. Fanboy tells Baby Kyle that sleeping is easy enough. They manage to get him to sleep -- but only for a few moments as he's not suffically fatigued. He's also not tired, and wants to be held. Fanboy tries to hold him, but because he's too slippery he constantly bounces out of both Fanboy and Chum Chum's hands. And, after a round of him being juggled by chainsaws, Baby Kyle demands to go back to his crib, so Fanboy tosses him up to Chum Chum on the flying trapeze, and he flies back to the crib through a flaming hoop and over a group of angry bears. However, just as Baby Kyle lands in the crib, the chainsaws land with him and cut a hole under the crib, making him fall into the basement, In the dining room, Fanboy thinks Baby Kyle will sleep once his tummy is full. Fanboy performs a "here comes the plane" trick, but Kyle tosses the spoon away as he took the trick literally by staiting the spoon is not an aeroplane. Fanboy then explains the spoon is for directing Chum Chum, who's in an airplane, thus taking the trick too literally. Chum Chum gets the baby food shooter on the plane ready and begins blasting food at Baby Kyle, who tries to avoid it. Just as Fanboy tells Chum Chum they should abort the mission as their target is fussy, Chum Chum can't pull up, and he jumps clear as the plane crashes. Chum Chum is sorry that he missed the target, and Fanboy says they still have Plan Bravo. A choo choo train with a giant spoon charges toward Baby Kyle, making him scream. Baby Kyle begins to twitch nervously as he mumbles to himself about the M.A.T., just as Fanboy tells him he can't sleep if he's twitching. Chum Chum tells Fanboy that when he was a baby, he liked to be rocked to sleep, which gives Fanboy an idea. However, they once again take the trick too literally and hold a rock concert on Kyle's basement stage, strumming guitars to a rock song as Baby Kyle's crib is tossed into the crowd. When the crib returns to the stage however, Baby Kyle is still in the crowd, so Fanboy tells everyone to "pass the baby back to the stage". Just as everyone tosses Baby Kyle back to the crib, he realizes his pacifier is stolen, of course, Hank has it. Fanboy and Chum Chum finish the song and look in the crib, seeing Baby Kyle has finally fallen asleep. Chum Chum tells Fanboy to be quiet, and this leads into another song as Fanboy tells everyone to be quiet. Baby Kyle wakes up the next morning and Fanboy reveals that he slept for five minutes, asking if he feels refreshed. Chum Chum adds that he had some growth spurt, revealing Kyle is no longer a baby and has returned to his original, pre-teen form. Kyle thinks the Crib Notes are here and begins digging through the crib, but finds nothing. Kyle begins complaining that they should be here when he suddenly begins to talk weird. Kyle thinks he's talking like a baby and wonders how he'll take the test without passing off as one. Fanboy and Chum Chum listen to Kyle's weird words and realize it's not baby talk, but test answers. Thrilled, Kyle conjures up his M.A.T. exam and, using the weird words, he completes it. Professor Flan arrives a while later and begins grading the exam. When he's finished, he tells Kyle he got every answer correct, meaning Kyle has passed and he's readmitted to Milkweed. At this point, Kyle begins glowing and gloats, stating that once he finally completes his studies, making the most powerful pre-teen wizard, he will use his skills to turn Professor Flan into a plum pudding, what Kyle originally intended. This is short-lived, however, because Professor Flan says that while Kyle was taking the test, he didn't use a No. 2 Wand, which makes all the correct answers null and void. As a result, the readmission is denied. Professor Flan tells an upset Kyle that he looks forward to denying him again in the future, and disappears. After this, Chum Chum notices that Kyle is in a serious funk and needs to be cheered up, so this leads them into performing one final song. Kyle tries to ignore it in disgrace as Fanboy and Chum Chum perform, ending the episode. Transcript Songs *''Crib Rock'' *''Be Quiet!'' *''Cheer Up'' Gallery Running Gags *Professor Flan dropping icing everywhere. *Fanboy and Chum Chum taking something literally. *Fanboy and Chum Chum rocking out on guitars, which annoy Kyle. *Fanboy shouting "One, two, three!" before starting a rock song. *Kyle saying weird words, which are really crib notes. Memorable Quotes Trivia *First time Kyle is seen at a younger age. *This episode reveals that all three main characters are ambidextrous. Kyle is ambidextrous because we saw him write with both hands one episode after another. Fanboy is ambidextrous because he does lots of things with both hands. Chum Chum is ambidextrous because he played the guitar with both hands. *This episode took place before "I, Fanbot" because Fanboy didn't know what studying was. In "I, Fanbot", he knew how to study. *Kyle's last name is revealed to be Bloodworth-Thomason. *This episode, along with "HypnotOZed", "Risky Brizness" and "Kids in the Hall" were originally supposed to air on August 6, but were pushed forward to August 27. *This is the first appearance of Professor Flan, Kyle's former teacher. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum told Kyle to fail the test and stay with them forever, they secretly don't want Kyle to leave, as he's become a good friend to them. *Fanboy and Chum Chum admit that they fail Mr. Mufflin's class on purpose because they don't want to leave. *Kyle would've passed the M.A.T. if he also checked his wand number before working, but if he did, this would've put an end to the overall plot of the show. *This is the first time Kyle is seen sleeping on the show, though he is technically a baby when that happens. *This is Kyle and Necronomicon's first appearance in season 2. *First episode where the outside of Kyle's house is fully shown. *First episode of season 2 to have more than one musical number. *Fanboy mentions Milkweed for the first time in this episode. He sings it out in the "Be Quiet!" song. Continuity *Fifth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first four were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer" and "Lord of the Rings". *Third episode where Kyle laughs manically. The first two were in "Wizboy" and "Lord of the Rings". *Second episode to take place entirely at Kyle's house. First was "Chicken Pox". *This episode seems to be similar to "Chicken Pox", where Kyle gets transformed into something which causes him a problem. *As a new running gag for the series, whenever an attempt to get re-admitted to Milkweed fails, Professor Flan says, "Re-admission denied" as something happens along with it. *Eleventh episode to only take place inside a building for almost the whole episode. *This episode was originally supposed to be paired with "Back From The Future" before it was changed to "GameBoy". *This is the eighteenth time the title of the episode is said. *Third time Fanboy and Chum Chum do a wild jump on a bike. ("Marsha, Marsha, Marsha", "The Great Bicycle Mystery") *This is the second time this season Fanboy's name was not said. *This is the second time someone "takes the cloud-ferry to Sleepytime Island" ("Marsha, Marsha, Marsha"). *Second episode to mention low-blood sugar ("Excuse Me"). *Second time Kyle went extremly insane ("Wizboy"). *When Kyle is trying to cram his study time at the beginning, look at the farthest book on the left. It is the "Ye Old Teacher's Manual" from "Precious Pig". Also, two of the books to the left of Kyle both have a scene from Valhalla from "Norse-ing Around". *Second time Chum Chum tells Kyle to "___ it off" ("Chicken Pox"). Goofs *Throughout the episode, when Chum Chum plays his guitar, he constantly switches from right-handed to left-handed and back. It's implied that he's ambidextrous. *When Fanboy empties Professor Flan from the container, Kyle's ears tilt down briefly. This happens again in the shot where Kyle sees Professor Flan expand on the dish. *When Kyle wakes up, we see F&C from his perspective. Fanboy is on the left and Chum Chum is on the right, so it appears he woke up with his head on the crib's end. However, when we see him crammed up, his head is on the left side of the crib, therefore Fanboy should've been on the bottom and Chum Chum on the top from Kyle's perspective. *When Kyle digs around for the Crib Notes, he finds a baby oil bottle, a book and a diaper respectively, but those were never in the crib before. *In this episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum seem to help Kyle get back to Milkweed despite their friendship to him. *The stamp marks left by the DENIED stamp on Kyle disappear when he hits the floor. *One of Kyle's test answers is "GAGADA", which is unrealistic, as usual tests have multiple-choice questions going from A to E. This might not be an error, however, as some tests also have some choices going from F to J. *Kyle had books on his coffee table but they disappear when Fanboy releases Professor Flan. *If Fanboy were to play the "Be Quiet!" song real loud, Kyle would've woken up. He should've played it quietly hence the song's name. *When Kyle conjures his exam, he is next to F&C, but when he sits down to work he is at his coffee table, indicating a jump cut. *Kyle's center brace is off-center when he begins gloating after believing he passed the M.A.T. but returns back to normal when he floats into the air. *While Kyle is turning the pages to find the Crib Notes spell, the design on the third page he turned quickly turns into the design on the second page he turned. *The spell should've taken away Kyle's ability to speak, as infants don't know how to speak yet. However, he might have also included a function for him to speak in it. **It might just be that he is still a pre-teen, but in a baby's body. *When Kyle decides to cheat, he is sitting on the right side of his sofa, but when he slams Necronomicon open he is sitting on the left, and when he casts the Crib Notes spell he has moved back to the right. *When Kyle says "Oh, I'll never get back into Milkweed!!!" his mouth moves as if he was saying something else. *At 12:09 when Kyle is going to hang his head on the table, a copy of his center tooth can be seen on his lower lip. *After Kyle removes the books from his head, his ears stay squished by them but then return back to normal after he comes out from under one of the ceiling boards. *When Necronomicon leaves as Professor Flan finishes growing, Kyle's right ear goes inside the sofa cushion for a moment. *At 15:07 when Kyle reaches his arm out, part of his lower center brace can be seen in front of his lower lip. *When Kyle is about to float upward at 21:33 he has no shadow. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen as babies in "The Tell-Tale Toy" and "Fan vs. Wild", their voices were higher and more baby-ish, possibly to fit their age. In this episode however, when Kyle transforms into a baby, he still has his normal voice as a pre-teen before he was transformed. ** This might have to do with the fact that he's just still a pre-teen in a baby's body. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum were playing their guitars, they have no body straps on them. But when they finish the song before checking on Baby Kyle to see if he's sleeping, body straps appear on the guitars out of nowhere, then when the "Be Quiet!" song begins, the body straps disappear and never return. *When Kyle abruptly stops glowing and floats confused, his colors are dull. Allusions *The title is a spoof on the technique of the same name, where one writes notes on themselves to cheat. *'Scholastic Achievement Test (SAT)' - The M.A.T.'s are a parody of the test students take to go to college. *'Cinderella' - When Kyle says "Bibbity" in the spell, this is a word from Cinderella's Fairy Godmother's magic chant: "Bibbity Bobbity Boo". *'Dexter's Labratory' - The plot is similar to the episode "Don't Be A Baby", when Dexter turns his parents into babies and Dee Dee tries to turn them normal again by getting them to fall asleep. *'The Simpsons' - The Rock Concert is similar to the episode "Flamin' Moe's", When Aerosmith tells the audience "Are you ready to rock?!" Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Jim Cummings as Professor Flan *Jeff Glen Bennett as Necronomicon and Mr. Mufflin Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Kyle